This invention relates to a partition device, and particularly relates to a security partition which can be installed to the backrest of the front seat or to the automobile frame and operative to protect the driver from possible attack from the rear by some one in the back seat area.
Common partition devices in automobiles such as police cruisers and taxis, consist of a permanent partition panel mounted to the frame of the automobile or the front seat to form a rigid fence-like partition between the front seat area and the back seat area. Such partitions are generally unsightly in appearance making the automobile interior appearing like a prison cell. Furthermore, such known partitions could not be easily operated by the driver.